


The poppers lounge makes me suffer

by Cinnayanny



Category: Pop'n Music (Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23618581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnayanny/pseuds/Cinnayanny
Summary: Help me
Kudos: 4





	1. Femzd has some big ass tiddies

Mzd had been making a new song with unheard sounds all week. He was tired and worn out, but the song came out beautifully. It was Sunday, and the beast was finished. His body dragged him to his bed as he rest for the last day of the week. "I'll have a week off" he thought to himself, before falling into a slumber.

Mzd awoke to a weight on his chest and Hatena by his side. Wait, Hatena by his side? Not lying on him? Mzd looked down to see he now had a nice pair of breasts on his chest. Mzd blushed, those were some big boobs he grew in a night. He decided to check if his penis was still there. He reached into his pants, and felt a lot more space than previously. He went all the way and touched between his legs, and felt himself shiver at the feeling.

Mzd knew what had happened. He was cursed to be a girl for the foreseeable future! He tried to turn himself back, but to no avail. He sat up and studied his new body until a voice interrupted his thoughts. "Um, are you done yet?" Hatena asked.  
"No." Mzd responded. He did not know how to feel about being a girl. He was definitely sexy, and he was sensitive, but he was used to being male.

"Yeah well when you were sleeping, some prick did a thing and now you got huuuge tits. I may or may not have touched them-" Mzd quickly got embarrassed and slapped Hatena across the face. He may know Hatena like another self but that shit is not okay. Mzd was a little curious as to how his new rack felt, and touched them. To his surprise, they were soft and squishy.

"Mmpf…" Mzd whimpers a bit. Touching himself felt… better as a girl. He could stay like this. He realised he had been lying in bed for like, 10 minutes and decided to get up. To his surprise, he found it harder to stand up. His breasts weighed him down and he had to lean on Hatena to stand up. After 5 minutes, he could at least stand on his own.

Mzd decided to go back to levitating, but found that his large honkers floated like his clothes, both revealing them to the world and covering his line of sight. Mzd immediately decided that was a horrid idea and went back to walking. He made it to his kitchen bench and rested his watermelons on it. He grumbled, his back had started to hurt.

He also realised that the chair wasn't as comfortable as it usually was. He looked down at himself and saw his butt was at least 1.25x bigger than it was before. "Well, this sucks" he thought. He didn't know if he should visit the Pop'n world at all, considering everyone would start to stare at his new gifts. He took a shower and put on some regular clothes, only to find they didn't fit.

"H-Hatena? Can I please have some girl clothes?" Mzd asked, covering himself with a towel. "Sure." Hatena brought Mzd something to wear. Hatena immediately took the chance to slap Mzd's giant tits, so Mzd decided to slap Hatena out of the bathroom.

Mzd was now wearing just a simple shirt and pants, but due to the new curvy figure, they showed a lot more of his body than expected. "You look tasty today~" Hatena flirted with Mzd. Mzd was annoyed, but gave no attention to it. Mzd was wondering how he was going to clear up the scenario with the residents of his world, when Mimi started knocking lightly at the door.

"Mzd? Hello? I came by to check if you were a-okay because usually after a week of not being around you drop down. Is everything alright in there?" Mimi asked through the door. "I'll get it." Hatena goes to the door and opens it, with Mzd accidentally being visible.

"And! What happened! Or should I say… Femzd?"  
"Mimi do not call me 'Femzd' ever again."  
Mimi did a quick preview of what Mzd looked like now. Mimi concluded a few measurements. Mzd looked to be around C to D cup. A lot larger in the chest than she is. She was almost jealous, but was more confused then anything.

Mimi broke the silence that had happened. "Mzd, you look around a C to D cup bra. I can explain that you don't want to come out for a while. Come out when you're ready." "Thank you, Mimi."  
Mimi left to leave Mzd to his new body with Hatena.

Hatena was curious about every part of this new body, and proceeded to wrap himself around Mzd. Mzd had became soft and squishy. Hatena de-attached from Mzd. "Soft." Hatena whispered. Mzd just stared into the sky. He decided that it would be best to stay home until this spell wears off.


	2. Casual wall slamming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh tw for small sauce at end I guess

I had just recently came to the Pop'n town, and didn't really have a clue where to go. I was just wondering about some of the backward, as they were the most lonely. I had heard of a few people via the grapevine, aka listening to conversations, about a few faces. 'Nyami' and 'Mimi', the tv shows hosts, and somebody called 'Mzd' with a shadow everyone refers to as 'Hatena'. "These people sound famous. It would be best to steer clear" I thought to myself.

As I was just walking through the alleys, minding my own business and not paying attention to my location, I walked into somebody. I heard them fall. "I was not walking fast enough for me to knock someone over" I thought. The mysterious person began screeching like a cat about how broken their back is. Holy heck this dude is dramatic.

I look down at my feet and see a boy with scruffy hair wearing oversized black clothes. They're pouting at me. "Pick! Me! Up!" This kid chants. He's kinda cute, but I don't really like this attitude. I walk around him, before someone grabs my ankle and pulls me, causing me to fall to the ground. I heard movement behind me, before feeling a presence on top of me.

"Don't ignooooooore me! Do you have aaaaany idea who I aaaaaam?" The voice asks in a teasing tone. It's the same boy who was crying about hitting the ground earlier. He gets off me for a second, but only to flip me over so I look at the sky instead of the pavement. He puts his face right in front of mine.

I can see his details now. He has small freckles on him and a small red tip on his nose. "He's got a cute face" I think to myself. I then felt a pair of lips hit mine. Was this kid kissing me? It only lasted a few seconds before he pulled away. "You listening now?" He cheekily asked. "Yes?" I replied, not really knowing what just happened. "Great great!! Alright… so now I have to repeat myself. Because somebody wasn't listeninggg… would you like it if I got off you?"

"Yes I Would, thank you very much." I hastily replied. I needed to get out of his way and go home. "Alriiiight… but no need to sass me! Stand up for a sec!" I stand up as he snaps his fingers. I go to move and suddenly my legs just don't anymore. I can't leave the place I'm standing. "'What the heck?' Is thaat what you're thinking?" Holy shit, he read my mind. "...No." I replied. "As if! Anyways, I should fiiinaly introduce myself! I'm Hatena! Ha-te-na. Don't go forgetting now!"

"Wait, what? *This* is Hatena? The shadow of that Mzd dude?" I ask myself. My jaw drops and I go wide eyed. "You expected some shadow, right? Yeah, I'm Hatena, the shadow of Mzd. I actually look likeeee… THIS!" The boy turns into a shadow, keeping the same hairstyle but no longer human. He then turns back into his humanoid form.

"Welllll… I'm bored! Let's go to the cafe! You don't have a choice~." He grabs my arm and pulls me to this cafe. My movement in my legs has returned, but frankly I'm still stunned. We reach the cafe and he pushes me into an empty table. I readjust myself as my new company sits down. He picks up a menu and throws it at my face. "Order something, I know what I want, aside from dem tiddies." He says. I look down and see {some drink you like idk} and decide that's my order.

Somebody comes over and before they start talking Hatena interrupts them. "The usual! Oh, and {some drink you like idk} for the lass." He knew what I wanted. I'm honestly not sure what I think of this guy. He's mysterious, but interesting. He's fun and charming, in his own way.

Hatena… is a strange person. He doesn't bind himself to the rules of society and does whatever he wants. It's sort of weird, in a fun way. He reached over and pinched my cheek. "Hey? The grub's up? Drink up?" I didn't notice that our order had came so fast. "Look if you don't want it now then we can just leave." As he says that he gets up and starts pulling me out of the cafe, drink in hand.

Suddenly, he stops in the middle of the pathway. He turned to me, and gave me a grin. He then threw me into another alleyway that he had found, then slammed me onto the wall. He grabbed my wrists and pinned me against the wall, before placing his face just a few millimetres from mine. "Well?" He whispered. "How was I?" Hatena steps back and awaits your response. "It was… fun." I reply. "Good good!" Hatena snaps his fingers and I'm suddenly back home. There's a paper in my pocket with a number scribbled on it and the text 'call me~'. A small doodle of Hatena in the corner. That was a confusing day.


	3. Nyamimi: The Festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyamimi: Festival edition

Nyami was sitting by the sakura tree, as the spring festival came to a close. She was planning to confess to her best friend and partner in music, Mimi.  
Mimi was wandering through the closing festival, with Aya by her side. Just walking calmly. Timer, Nyami's ex, ran up to Mimi. Timer and Nyami were on good terms, but Nyami realised she liked someone else more.  
"Mimi!" Timer exclaims to Mimi, "Nyami wants you by the sakura tree!"  
"I'll head there immediately! Thank you Timer!"  
Mimi arrived by the sakura tree, and found a blushy Nyami.   
"Hey Nyami! Why did you call me here?"  
"I... need to tell you something. You know I broke up with Timer, right?"  
"Yea, what about it?"  
"I did it because I love someone else now. My feelings towards them grew, and I'm here to confess to them. Timer convinced me to do it because I remember what he said. He said he'll support me in any way he can. That he wants me to be with who I love. Mimi, that's what he said."  
Nyami's heart was beating in her ears. The words were getting harder to say. Eventually, Nyami gathered up the courage to say one thing.  
"Mimi, what do you think of me?"  
"Nyami... I want to say my feelings at the same time as you."  
Nyami and Mimi breathed in and spouted the same words to each other.  
"I love you in a romantic way!"  
Nyami and Mimi stared at each other, then burst out laughing. All the stress evaporated from them. Mimi sat next to Nyami, held her hand, and watched the sunset with her new lover.


End file.
